Una amor prohibido (Drarry)
by Emmi Evans
Summary: DRARRY (Harco). Draco, quien esta secretamente enamorado de Harry, decide volver a Hogwarts para re-cursar su último año. En el estado depresivo en el que está, decide salir a dar un paseo nocturno por los pasillos de Hogwarts para reflexionar, cuando sufre de un encuentro... Nada favorable. Advertencias: Yaoi (relaciones chico-chico), puede ser un poco deprimente.


Draco Malfoy caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras meditando sobre su vida. Todavía le molestaba cuando la poca gente con buenas intenciones, o al menos no con malas, le preguntaba porque había regresado para cursar su último año de Hogwarts de nuevo. Porque evidentemente, no es que le hubieran pedido o siquiera había alguien que lo considerara una buena idea, de hecho, nadie lo quería allí. Pero eso no le importaba, a fin de cuentas, nadie lo quería en ningún lado. Para mucho fastidio suyo y de sus padres, incluso le habían prohibido la entrada a varios locales comerciales, las Tres Escobas encabezando la lista. El despreciaba su vida eternamente, después de todo lo que había sufrido en la guerra ¿Por qué tenía la gente que despreciarlo tanto? La respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia, no es que el no la supiera, simplemente le entristecía. A los ojos de los demás, él no era más que un "maldito mortífago bueno para nada", y si se había librado de Azkaban había sido sola y simplemente porque así lo había deseado El Niño que Vivió. No es que Potter hubiera dicho mentiras o pedido un favor, lo único que había dicho era decir la verdad: que él no tenía la culpa, que él no había querido que sucediese lo que sucedió, que él no era más que una víctima de la situación. Aún no podía creer que de todas las personas que podrían haberlo defendido, habiese tenido que ser el maldito Potter quien en su juicio, y en el de sus padres, hubiera salido a testificar y abogar en su favor. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era porque Potter había hecho todo esto, si bien era cierto que Draco y su Madre eran inocentes y que ésta última le había salvado la vida en una ocasión, el ya le había salvado y perdonado la vida a Draco en más de una. Además, su padre era culpable, pero ¿Quién osaba llevarle la contra al salvador del Mundo Mágico? Porque lógicamente, Potter, el salvador del Mundo Mágico, el luchador incansable, el sexy león…No, se dijo a sí mismo, él, un Malfoy, No era gay y NO se había enamorado del endemoniadamente apuesto león que lo había salvado de la pesadilla que prometía ser su vida.

Suspiró y se sentó en un banco del séptimo piso (¿En que momento había llegado allí?). Observando el lugar le vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos de lo allí vivido y sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos donde automáticamente estaba intentando retenerlas. Luego otra, y después otra más, y al cabo de unos pocos segundos estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Sabía por experiencia que una vez que comenzaba a llorar, contenerse era extremadamente difícil, así que ya sin ofrecer resistencia alguna, dejó correr las lágrimas libremente por sus mejillas hasta perderse entre su camisa semi-desabrochada y su piel.

El ruido de alguien caminando arrancó a Draco de sus pensamientos lúgubres ¿Quién podía andar por allí a aquellas hora? En ese momento, los pasos pararon unos segundos para reemprender el camino esta vez más rápido, y al parecer, con más seguridad. Lo habían escuchado llorar. Recordando quién era, reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y, llorando e hipando incontrolablemente, se dirigió hacia el otro lado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y pensando en lo que le podría pasar si lo encontraban. Viendo que la misteriosa persona dueña de los pasos no parecía dispuesta a captar la indirecta y alejarse, dobló la esquina. Al ver lo que vió, sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Draco sabía que no había manera de que aquella persona no lo estuviera buscando a estas alturas y ahora se encontraba en un pasillo sin salida, llorando desconsoladamente. Ya sin muchas esperanzas, se sentó en el suelo contra una de las paredes,protegido por una columna. Rogando que la oscuridad lo ocultara y que el caminante nocturno no le hubiese dado demasiada importancia a ruido que el había generado, se encogió sobre sí mismo y, mordiendo fuertemente la corbata que se había sacado, se dispuso a esperar su suerte. Analizando la situación, se dió cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas se rendirían ante la tan clara predisposición de la otra persona (es decir, él) de permanecer sin ser descubiertos. A lo sumo le susurrarían unas pocas palabras de consuelo al aire y se irían, sin imaginar que habían estado a punto de encontrar a Draco Malfoy en una de las situaciones más humillantes. Además, era prácticamente imposible que alguien lo viera a simple vista, o lo reconociera sin verlo. El llanto de Draco comenzaba a amainar mientras que éste, invadido por el miedo de ser descubierto, intentaba concentrarse en esos pensamientos positivistas. Los pasos se detuvieron en la entrada al pasillo sin salida en el que se encontraba Draco y allí se quedaron, por un lapsus indefinido de tiempo. Draco, al ver que el otro no parecía dispuesto a moverse, decidió asomarse. Lo que vió lo dejó anonadado. No podía ser que tuviese tanta mala suerte, pues allí, con todo su buen porte, estaba parado nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió.


End file.
